espionage_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Towerlight
' Towerlight (Twrlgt) '''is a French Private Military Company, originally specializing in security. It has since then grown into a force somewhat comparable to a Nations Military, and has started doing things of it's own accord. History Origins Towerlight was founded April 30th 1969 as a relatively small Private Security Company (PSC), originally offering there services to companies, other PSC's etc. After many years Towerlight had amassed enough troops for it to be about as sizeable as paramilitary company. 20th Century 'Vietnam War' When the United States began drastically reducing there troop support in South Vietnam duing the final years of "Vietnamization" Towerlight was hired by the U.S Government and was tasked with guarding U.S and South Vietnamese Military bases and U.S Embassie in Saigon. During the Fall of Saigon the Towerlight 1st and 2nd Infantry divisions were tasked with holding the line long enough for U.S and South Vietnamese officials and civilians to be evacuated via helicopter. The 1st and 2nd divisions suffered high casualities with the 2nd Infantry division being almost completely wiped out. 'After Vietnam' With the Vietnam War Drawn to close on April 30th 1975 Towerlight again started offering it's services to companies and also to Nations, during this time Towerlight also began doing operations of there own accord, evetually owning a small island in the pacific know to Towerlight personel as "Father Base", although Towerlight Public HQ is in Paris France. 21st Century 'USEC PoW Incident' At 20:00 hours, April 1st, a Towerlight patrol discovered and captured a small squad of '''USEC' scouts, the patrol under direct orders from a NubCorps (NC) 'officer brought the squad of USEC scouts to a small public street for them to be executed by the officer herself. 'USEC Attack on Towerlight The USEC PoW Incident caused an uproar amoung the USEC ranks and a small aircraft carrier off the coast of France quickly mobilized a full-scale attack on Towerlight. There first target the town of Carentan, The Towerlight 33rd Stryker division was stationed in the town, caught by suprise the 33rd Stryker division was quickly wiped out by USEC forces. 'Battle of France' After the events of the USEC Attack on Towerlight what resulted in a entire Towerlight Stryker division being wiped out, Towerlight declared war on USEC and many battles between the two companies followed, eventually other Paramilitary Forces started noticing the amount of PMC activity in france and started deploying there own troops. 'Battle of France draws to a close.' With USEC suffering heavy casualities from the battle, USEC high command had decided to pull out all troops deployed to france. and many of the other companies involved in the battle soon followed. at 12:00 hours July 31st, Towerlight High Command declared the war in france over. 'Bombing of New York City.' May 2012, a Deos orbital cannon obliterates New York City, soon after many PMC's scramble to get a foot hold in the city. Towerlight deploys the 2nd Armoured Division to help assist the already deployed troops, a battle with the ISF soon insures and both Towerlight and ISF suffer casualities. Later on June 2nd the 1st division pulled out of NYC. 'Invasion of Japan' During the early hours of June the 16th 2012 four entire Towerlight Marine divisions land on the shores of Ibusuki, by mid day Kagoshima, miyazaki and Nobeoka were under Towerlight control. Towerlight currently has plans to control Kyushu, then shikoku and eventually honshu in result Towerlight will control all of Japan, It is rumoured that plans for a Operation called "Eastern Dagger" will begin if Towerlight suceeds in the invasion. 'WACO Invasion of the Middle East.' At 14:00 hours 600 Towerlight paratroopers dropped into the middle east to help WACO troops with the current invasion. Equipment *List of Equipment Category:Factions Category:Towerlight Category:V4 Factions Category:V5 Factions Category:V3 Factions Category:V2 Factions Category:Inactive Factions